starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Манфред/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 royal stagecoach.png S1e1 manfred open the portal.png S1e1 manfred's dimensional scissors.png S1e1 manfred preparing the portal.png S1e1 stagecoach leaving mewni.png Diaz Family Vacation S1E9 Star's father in the woods.png S1E9 King Butterfly hunting for something.png S1E9 King Butterfly leading the charge.png S1E9 Wild King Butterfly.png S1E9 Manfred and royal servant follow King Butterfly.png Второй сезон Game of Flags S2E15 The Butterfly-Johansen family picnic.png S2E15 Manfred serving lunch to Butterflys and Johansens.png S2E15 Johansens start to cheer.png S2E15 Manfred 'I present the first course'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly under the dish cover.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'at the grown-up table!'.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens at the starting line.png S2E15 Manfred the Flags game commentator.png S2E15 Star and Marco wait for the race to begin.png S2E15 Marco Diaz 'what happened last year?'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'he likes it better this way'.png S2E15 Manfred's starting pistol.png S2E15 Manfred fires his starting pistol.png S2E15 Manfred 'there's the repeat of last year'.png S2E15 Manfred beside himself with anticipation.png S2E15 Manfred 'the herd of participants'.png S2E15 Manfred looking through his binoculars.png S2E15 Manfred shocked to see Star on the hill.png Третий сезон Toffee S3E7 King Ludo entering the elevator.png S3E7 Manfred turning the elevator crank.png Rest in Pudding S3E9 Manfred holding a plate of hors d'oeuvres.png S3E9 Manfred giving hors d'oeuvres to Star Butterfly.png S3E9 Star Butterfly holding a soup can hors d'oeuvre.png Club Snubbed S3E10 Princes and princesses rise for commencement bow.png S3E10 Manfred waiting for someone to make a move.png S3E10 Manfred 'Thomas has taken the initiative'.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor makes the first move.png S3E10 Tom walks toward other side of the ballroom.png S3E10 Manfred talking about Star and Tom.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor and Princess Jaggs dancing.png S3E10 Manfred 'always chosen Princess Star'.png S3E10 Princess Jaggs dipping Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Manfred 'has chosen Prince Rich Pigeon'.png S3E10 Manfred making a wings joke.png S3E10 Manfred 'seated with their parents'.png S3E10 Star and Tom are the last dancers left.png S3E10 Star Butterfly and Tom standing up again.png S3E10 Star Butterfly angrily walking up to Tom.png S3E10 Star glaring at Tom from up-close.png S3E10 Manfred looking at Star Butterfly's hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly asking Manfred for a dance.png S3E10 Manfred taking Star Butterfly by the hand.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dancing with Manfred.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dances with happy Manfred.png S3E10 Star follows Tom out of the ballroom.png S3E10 King Butterfly brawling with King Dave.png S3E10 Star and Tom making a trail of fire and butterflies.png Stump Day S3E25 Butterflys and Johansens gather around River.png Divide S3E37 Manfred appears with Bugbert Swampington.png S3E37 Bugbert holds his family members.png S3E37 Manfred blows the trumpet again.png S3E37 Star 'Stop with the horn'.png S3E37 Manfred 'the scouting raven has returned'.png S3E37 Scouting raven flying away.png S3E37 Star 'We're gonna figure it out'.png S3E37 Manfred 'Bless you, Queen!'.png Conquer S3E38 Manfred informs Star about Marco.png en:Manfred/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей